The Golden Soul
by Kendrick100
Summary: The dragon ball story you knew as an adolescent, made more serious for an adult audience. Expect the same story lines, but slightly altered to provide a cohesive, believable story. This will be told mostly from Goku's point of view, however, it will involve a vast multitude of other characters. *MAY CONTAIN GRAPHIC CONTENT*


**The Golden Soul**

**Chapter 1**

_"A Saiyan's Last Words"_

* * *

Age 737, on the planet Vegeta, a child is born. This child is not of Earth, nor is he a human, but will one day become the savior of mankind. His name is Goku, and this is his story…

"Just do it woman!" A frantic man with a tail, in tattered battle gear, belts out as he zips around a small apartment, picking up what looks like worn armor and a few seemingly worthless objects. Standing in the center of what looks to be a living area is a woman with a tail in alien dress watching this man dart to and fro, her mouth quivering, a puzzled expression on her face. "B-but Bardock, I don't underst-," the woman is cut off short by a piercing gaze of determination from Bardock, as if saying, "This will happen." The woman simply nods, noticing the expression, and mutters, "I'll do this, but you must tell me what's going on," before she reaches out her hands, softly taking up the items Bardock had accumulated in her arms. He looked at her with a stern expression, and a slight amount of sorrow in his eyes before stating, "Thank you Gine, I'll tell you when I come back, promise." With that she felt even more uneasy, but hid it with a slight smirk, before watching him jump over the balcony and fly off in an alarming hurry. Gine sighed while she wrapped up the various items in a blanket, noticing a couple of Bardock's father's relics. Becoming increasingly worried, Gine started to step up the pace - perhaps realizing what may be at stake - then disregarded her racing thoughts...she had a mission.

Gine arrived at the clinic minutes later, quickly heading to where her baby son, Kakarot, was being held. Immediately Gine grabbed the closest attendant, demanding he fetch the IPAO (Infiltration Program Advisement Officer). Seconds later a Hemadein with the Planet Trade Organization insignia on its uniform came out with an expression of extreme displeasure. "What do you want?" it asked, refusing to look her directly in the eye. "I would like to set up my son, Kakarot, for an infiltration mission, here is Bardock's approval," Gine said as she handed over a tiny cylindrical data stick. It scanned the data stick over a device on its arm and began looking over the data on a rather large scouter, slowly chuckling. It bursted out in laughter before composing itself with a grin smugly saying, "Power level of two eh? Planet four zero three two dash eight seven seven would suit him well." Gine winced at the thought, but hid her emotions, reminding herself that the mission must be completed, refusing to even glance at Kakarot for fear of letting Bardock down - again. Gine looked up at it with a face of acceptance, uttering one question, "...how long?" The Hemadein officer yanked the bundle of items with disgust from Gine before checking its scouter and saying, "Within the hour." Gine shook her head and asked instead, "How long will it take for him to arrive?" The officer sighed and shrugged as it explained, "With these new pods it shouldn't be more than a year, but he won't be woken from the supplemental insert until he's at least a year old regardless, so in roughly 10 months." She nodded, closing her eyes, simply listening to the footsteps of the officer slowly walk away, a faint beeping of machines start churning up down a corridor, farther away shouting, more footsteps moving even faster, and as it all faded to white noise she heard Kakarot's cry. A tear formed just as she looked up to see him start screaming and thrashing back and forth suddenly, doctors running down the hall, people sitting on the floor simply sobbing...she could not understand what was happening. She glanced back at her son to see the status on his crib go yellow, ready for launch.

*BAA-DOOOM* A thundering crash was heard as well as felt from somewhere outside followed by a rapid succession of what seemed to be explosions. Bardock's despicable state, panic and what he required were starting to make sense, war was coming . Gine's mind went from battle school, to Bardock, to Raditz, to Kakarot in a cycle that seemed endless for what was maybe only a second before she snapped to and realized what Bardock wanted, no, what he needed of her. She covered her eyes, preparing a low powered ki blast at the window into the crib room. She let the blast go with a slight flinch of the wrist, causing a cloud of smoke and tiny shards of melted glass to scatter across the room as she jumped straight through grabbing her child. Looking around at the other children she lamented before darting out while blasting her way to the launch prep room. She looked at her son in her arms, while running momentarily speaking to herself, "No time for tears, your son needs you." Gine, finally in the launch prep room, grabbed one of the cowering attendants and shoved them in front of the only pod with a yellow designation. She put Kakarot in herself, involuntarily kissing his forehead (not something her race is known to do), then nodded at the technician for the go-ahead. The technician initiated the launch causing the pod to turn on, tinting the small window between her and her son as the pulsers began functioning. The bolts retracted and the pod stabilized; while above their heads a hatch rotated before sliding open. Gine could see what looked to be meteorites moving through the sky as her son's pod rose through the hatch. Her curiosity got the best of her as she flew threw right behind it, landing on a patch of dirt in front of the clinic, her expression blank, her heart sinking.

Gine looked on among a massive display of what looked like a falling sky, she recognized it instantly as an all too familiar sight, however this was a new perspective. The city to her left nearly decimated already with a red horizon, the sky still filled with huge bolts of energy raining down on them, Kakarot's pod finally charging for proper take-off, a huge scarlet ball quickly burning through their atmosphere, it was almost too much for her, but she nodded in proper understanding. Gine waved goodbye to Kakarot for the first and last time with a smile, watching the space pod take off and disappear in the distance before her smile faded away and her shoulders slowly slumped down. Her eyes now sad, not for her inevitable and ever approaching demise, but for the fact that for the very first time she felt sorrow for her actions as well as those of her entire race. A few moments of silent reflection passed as the destruction of her world touched the surface of the planet several miles away. She faced it head on, her skin bubbling while being pelted with molten rock, mumbling her final words, "So this is what it feels like, to be utterly destroyed...by an overwhelming force. Forgive me." With these final words Gine was slowly evaporated into nothingness, the thought of her sons living on comforting her, the thought of their father protecting them giving her hope.

With this tragedy on the planet Vegeta, the Saiyan race was made an endangered species. The one called Kakarot is now in an induced sleep as he is sent across the galaxy to Planet 4032-877 or as it is known by its inhabitants, Earth.


End file.
